The truth
by Lucy Ada Wong
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia con personajes nuevos al igual que la trama, se centra en el deseo de 3 chicos por llegar a el ficticio pueblo de silent hill descubriendo que los videojuegos han sido basados en hechos reales. Ahora se proponen salir de aquel lugar. Dime cuales son tus culpas y te dire tu condena.
1. Chapter 1

_Amm…. Los lugares y criaturas aquí mencionados pertenecen a los creadores de la saga de videojuegos Silent Hill, únicamente algunos de los personajes y trama es elaborada por mi ._

_Espero que les guste, y no decepcionarlos. Bueno no sabia si hacer la historia en primera persona para enfocarme en la protagonista o en tercera para darle mayor entendimiento a otras cosas así que lo hice de las dos formas y les pido me comuniquen que forma les a agradado mas para los demás capítulos hacerlos con esa narrativa. ( claro en caso de que a alguien le interese la historia ._. )_

**Capitulo 1: Curiosidad**

Natasha jugueteaba con unas uvas sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor. Fred llego bastante entusiasmado debido a un articulo que había encontrado en internet. Intento captar la atención de Natasha y Martha colocando unas hojas sobre la mesa.

- Hey miren esto - dijo un chico de cabellos azules

- Que es? - pregunto Martha mirando las hojas.

Fred se alegro de que Martha se interesara en las hojas, pero se molesto un poco al notar que Natasha ni siquiera había volteado a ver lo que el había traído, ella simplemente continuaba jugando con las uvas.

- Una historia de terror, es bastante interesante - le respondió

Natasha dejo de juguetear con aquellas uvas y miro las hojas. A ella le encantaban las historias sobre hechos paranormales o fantasiosos.

- Exactamente de que? - pregunto Natasha mirando a Fred - Normalmente lo que para ti parece interesante para mi es sumamente aburrido al grado de dormirme

- Valla, hasta que muestras interés….. que coincidencia yo pienso lo mismo acerca de ti sabes? - dijo Fred felizmente por haber conseguido captar la atención de aquella chica, pero a la vez molesto y dispuesto a defender sus gustos.

- No, no lo sabia, es grato saberlo - dijo Natasha sonriéndole - pero créeme la filosofía es mejor que la política la mires por donde la mires, y si hablamos de novelas ficticias son exageradamente interesantes - dijo mirándole con desdén

- Ja filosofía que solo tu entiendes y tus historias fantasiosas, y ficticias que solo tu crees que son reales, en cambio la política es algo que muy entendible y sobre todo real! - dijo el irritado, pero a la vez con las ganas y la energía de iniciar un debate

- Si claro entendible por que es bastante simple y no haces ningún esfuerzo mental pensando en ella, en cambio la filosofía y la ficción debes analizarla y usar el cerebro que a mi parecer a ti te falta…

- Hey, Natasha, Fredy tranquilos - dijo Martha irritada por lo que ella consideraba discusiones estúpidas que no llegaban a nada.

- Y que me dices de los videojuegos y el anime? Solo tonterías – dijo el dispuesto a seguir con la riña, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a perder

- Podría hacerte una lista tan larga de los beneficios de los videojuegos y el anime pero eres tan imbécil que dudo la entiendas siquiera - dijo a la defensiva Natasha.

- De que nos decías que trataba? - pregunto Martha intentando distraer a Fred para que no continuara con la pelea, pues se encontraba bastante estresada y lo que menos quería era escucharlos pelear a ambos.

- Un pueblo que antes era el hogar de miembros de una tribu amerindia que usaban la tierra para rituales sagrados - dijo Fred con entusiasmo, aunque deseaba seguir con aquella pelea se encontraba mucho mas interesado en hablarles sobre aquel lugar.

- Y donde dices que esta el pueblo? - pregunto Natasha extrañada pues sospechaba de que lugar estaba hablando

- A unas tres horas de aquí en automóvil, aunque se supone que es ficticio, se despertó en mi un interés y no me calmare hasta que valla allí. - respondió el, era verdad cuando Fred se entusiasmaba con algo por muy estúpido que fuera se fijaba el propósito y ya no podía estar tranquilo hasta cumplirlo.

- Acaso no hablas de Silent Hill? - pregunto Natasha aunque estaba casi segura de cual era la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Si, también leíste el artículo - dijo el mientras miraba entre extrañado y sorprendido a su compañera.

- Parece que estas atrasado en noticias, Silent Hill es el pueblo ficticio de una saga de videojuegos bastante famosa, lo que me dice que tu supuesta dirección es falsa creada por un fan, como la encontraste en un blog? - dijo orgullosa de saber aquella información y hacerle saber a Fred que ella sabia mas acerca de ese tipo de temas

- En realidad apareció una pagina y me dio un link, entre a ese link y me dio otro link y así sucesivamente hasta que abrí unas 25 paginas y luego al fin llegue a una pagina con la dirección - respondió el, extrañado ya que en la pagina no venia nada sobre los supuestos videojuegos que Natasha había mencionado, pero se suponía que de aquellos videojuegos había surgido el pueblo

- Enserio?, valla eres un genio - dijo Natasha con tono sarcastico

- Lo se - dijo Fred orgulloso, ignorando que ella lo decía con sarcasmo - Entonces iremos? O acaso temes algo Nat….? - dijo retando

- No acabas de decir que es ficticio? - pregunto Martha

- Si… pero tengo esta sensación, es como cuando crees que hay un monstruo en el armario y no te tranquilizas hasta que vas a este, miras dentro y te convences de que no hay nada, entiendes? - repuso Fred, en realidad no estaba mintiendo así era

- Vallamos entonces…. - dijo Natasha intentando ocultar aquella emoción que sentía.

- Bien… ustedes enloquecieron cierto?, también tengo un poco de curiosidad pero… yo no estoy segura de si quiero ir..- dijo Martha mirándonos a ambos mientras se mordía el labio, ella a decir verdad era un tanto miedosa.

- Oh vamos Marthita no seas miedosa… - dijo el – Naty la chica mala te protegerá si algo pasa - dijo riéndose, Natasha le dirigía una mirada fría y desdeñosa.

Fred dibujo un fantasma deforme en una hoja de papel y se lo colocaba frente al rostro a Martha mientras emitía ruidos que la irritaban –uhh-

-Déjate de tonterías Fred! - Martha le arrebato la hoja de las manos, la convirtió en una bola malhecha y la lanzo al bote de basura que se encontraba a pocos metros.

Viajaron en el auto de Fred durante las siguientes 3 horas sin tema de conversación alguno simplemente escuchaban música.

-Mmm…. Se supone que seria aquí…. Pero no hay nada… - dijo Fred un tanto decepcionado. El esperaba que aquel lugar realmente existiera de hecho tanto Natasha como el se sentían emocionados por la idea de su existencia, la única que se alegraba de no encontrar nada era Martha.

- Allí hay un sendero - les informo Natasha mientras señalaba hacia el interior de un espeso bosque

- De verdad quieres ir eh? – dijo Fred sonriéndole a Natasha

- Mmm…. No te voy a mentir, es bastante emocionante! – dijo sin lograr ocultar mas su entusiasmo.

- Ni loca entro ahí - dijo Martha nerviosa, el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente ella no era valiente y no quería serlo en ese momento.

- Entonces te quedaras sola en el auto - le dijo Fred bajándose del auto

- Bien - repuso Martha mientras de cruzaba de brazos dispuesta a no moverse de su asiento.

- Solo recuerda… que en las películas la que muere primero es la que se queda sola en el auto - dijo el mostrando una sonrisa burlona, aprovechándose de su nerviosismo para obligarla a que los acompañara.

- Maldita sea Fredy! Jodete! - dijo mientras se bajaba del auto, no quería quedarse sola después de lo que le dijo Fred, estaba bastante nerviosa.

La idea de introducirse en aquel denso bosque era excitante tanto para Natasha como para Fred ambos tenían la esperanza de que aquel pueblo ficticio realmente existiera, por el contrario Martha sentía que con cada paso que daban dentro del bosque iban a perderse y estaba sumamente asustada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno espero que les guste, en este capitulo me enfoque mas en la vida de los personajes y la aparición de una figura misteriosa que deja un mensaje.**_

**Capitulo 2: La Señal**

Los tres jóvenes caminaban por aquel denso bosque, esperando encontrar lo que estaban buscando aquel pueblo ficticio de pesadilla. A Natasha le emocionaba la idea de que existiera el pueblo con el que muchas personas de las que convivía en grupos de facebook y blogs soñaban.

_La vida de aquella chica no era muy linda y estaba rodeada de mentiras y misterios, no recordaba su infancia lo cual era bastante extraño solo tenia 15 años y ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho cuando tenia 13 constantemente se preguntaba como demonios había podido olvidar todo aquello que había hecho no recordaba absolutamente nada era como si su mente de un momento a otro guardara todos sus recuerdos en una pequeña caja y los ocultara en un lugar al que ella no podía llegar por mas que lo deseara, y aun así nunca se detenía a recordar nada hasta apenas unos meses cuando en su colegio habían elaborado un proyecto donde debían explicar como fue su infancia y los momentos que habían pasado con su familia. Para suerte suya no tenia fotos con su familia tan solo unas de cuando escasamente tenia 2 años y tampoco tenia una historia que contar solo recordaba uno que otro momento . Toda su infancia la había pasado al lado de su abuela la persona que ella consideraba su madre legitima. Sin embargo su madre no era la mejor persona mentía constantemente así comenzó a notarlo Natasha sin embargo era su madre y no iba a cuestionarla, simplemente no seguiría su ejemplo, pero manipularle era algo que ya no podía hacer ella se daba cuenta perfectamente. Intentaba ignorar su realidad no le gustaba que las personas supieran lo poco que recordaba, por una parte se alegraba tal ves estaba bien que sus recuerdos se hubieran desvanecido de tal forma, pero también estaba afligida pues no sabia quien era realmente. No sabia que había en la vida para ella, le parecía aburrida, solo nacer, crecer, tener hijos y morir. Por que no importa lo que hiciera de cualquier forma la muerte le esperaba; "no puedes ganarle a algo con lo que no puedes luchar" ella no se acostumbraba a esa idea, ¿por que ella no podía luchar contra la muerte y vencerle?, ¿por que tenia que morir si no quería? Estaba decidida a luchar contra lo imposible.__Le fascinada lo paranormal y todo lo fantasioso se engañaba creyendo que realmente todo aquello podía ser realidad, que los sueños eran realidades alternas. Cada día que pasaba y notaba que no pasaba nada, no había señal de que existiera algo ahí para ella su esperanza decaía poco a poco, pero ella se aferraba a aquellas ideas. __Le gustaba la poesía también la literatura, su genero favorito en referencia a la música era el rock. Cargaba con varias culpas como la de humillar personas cuando estas se metían con ella, tenia mucha habilidad con las palabras al grado de que casi nadie se metía con ella pues terminaban llorando a causa de lo que ella les decía. Sin embargo ella se daba cuenta de que aunque fuera en defensa no estaba bien y ahora ya no se defendía así que la escuela era prácticamente un infierno para ella, aun así mostraba una sonrisa y lograba que los demás se alegraran, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar aunque los demas no hicieran lo mismo. Solía comportarse fría y distante sin interesarse en la vida de nadie mas y dispuesta a salir a delante por sus propios medios y sin la ayuda de nadie mas. Aquella chica tenia un poder de convencimiento muy grande y aunque podía usarlo para manipular personas no le gustaba hacerlo aunque la idea le había pasado varias veces por la cabeza; que mas daba lo que hiciera de igual forma iba a morir no? .Ella una chica como muchas otras estresada por su vida, a veces con crisis de identidad, bastante lista pero no se enfocaba mucho en las clases._

_La historia de Fred Belguard no era muy diferente. Vivía con su padre quien se centraba en su trabajo y se comportaba como un hombre soltero y sin responsabilidades, escasamente le ponía atención, solo tenia una foto de su padre que se había tomado con el hace unos 5 años su padre salía de casa en la madrugada le dejaba dinero sobre la mesa con una nota informándole que regresaría después de unos días o semanas cuando volvía era demasiado noche y el apenas se daba cuenta por la cocina que se encontraba sucia, el cerraba su cuarto con llave así que nunca lo veía, prácticamente vivía solo desde que tenia 10, no era muy bueno haciendo amigos por eso casi no tenia. A Natasha la consideraba una amiga a pesar de sus constantes discusiones por lo menos podía hablar con alguien que le alegrara el día sabia que Natasha compartía muchas cosas con el, aunque el en lugar de desear alejar a las personas deseaba llamar su atención y lograr encajar en aquella sociedad de popularidad. Lo que a Natasha le parecía una verdadera estupidez y lo había expuesto diciéndole: " por que tan interesado en formar parte del circulo social de idiotas que se sienten mejor que los demás y critican a los que no los siguen, si puedes salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie y al final no tendrás que darle las gracias a nadie por que nunca hicieron nada por ti, pero a pesar de ello yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarles cuando me lo pidan " Fred no lograba entender aquel comentario, si la sociedad no la aceptaba y no estaba interesada en pertenecer a ella por que les ayudaría cuando lo necesitasen? A que se refería. Fred al parecer pensaba que Natasha había enloquecido sin embargo tenia razón no necesitaba encajar ahí podía salir por el mismo como lo había hecho antes desde que su madre murió cuando el tenia apenas 6 años en un accidente automovilístico. Martha en cambio era todo lo contrario ella era muy cerrada y a pesar de que lo escuchaba no hacia comentario alguno solo le decía que no se diera por vencido. _

_Martha Fisher tenia dos hermanas ella era la de en medio sus padres le exigían buenas notas en la escuela pues argumentaban que su hermana había sido la mejor estudiante y, ella y su hermana menor debían seguir aquel ejemplo. Martha se esforzaba mucho en aquellas calificaciones sin embargo su esfuerzo jamás era reconocido pues jamás lograba superar a su hermana, sus padres se la pasaban elogiando a su hermana mayor Elizabeth e ignorándola a ella, a pesar de esto ella amaba a su hermana era lo que ella deseaba ser, todo lo que anhelaba. Su hermana había viajado a Groenlandia para realizar algunas investigaciones como no había cobertura le era imposible comunicarse y sus padres estaban preocupados todas las noches se sentaban en la sala y platicaban sobre lo que estaría haciendo allí y si estaría bien, cuando volvería y todas esas cosas._

El bosque era bastante tranquilo solo se escuchaba el sonido de la dulce melodía que recitaban los pájaros.

- Esta anocheciendo - informo Martha mientras observaba el cielo apenas visible ya que los enormes arboles lo cubrían casi por completo.

- Creo que es hora de regresar Fred - dijo Natasha - No hay nada, la dirección era falsa…

- Aun no se acaba el sendero, no nos iremos hasta llegar al final de este camino y comprobar que no hay nada - aclaro el

- Por que tanto interés? – pregunto Martha ante la declaración de Fred.

Natasha sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, y momentos después sus ojos comenzaron a engañarla moviendo de lugar las cosas y viéndolas distorsionadas, se toco la cabeza con las manos todo le daba vuelta sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. - _Que demonios… _- pensó antes de desmayarse. Fred y Martha se acercaron a ella inmediatamente.

Natasha se embarco en un profundo sueño: Despertó en el bosque se encontraba sola - a donde fueron?- se pregunto, mientras se ponía de pie, Natasha noto el escalofriante silencio que ahora tenia aquel bosque que antes parecía hermoso ahora se volvía aterrador. Natasha sintió una enorme paranoia pero unos segundos después se tranquilizo y miro hacia delante y se encontró con una pequeña niña de escasos 6 años, no era la primera vez que la veía hace unos tres meses había aparecido en su sueño:

._

_Ella se había quedado a dormir en casa de su abuela, un día antes su bisabuela había acudido a visitarlos, aunque la señora daba una impresión atemorizante era la madre de su abuela así que ambas (tanto ella como su abuela) se habían visto forzadas a invitarla a pasar e inclusive a comer, a Natasha no le gustaba la presencia de aquella aterradora mujer pues suponía era algo parecido a una bruja malvada, un día había dejado la jaula de su antigua mascota un hámster a la vista y su bisabuela le había pedido se lo dejase acariciar ella accedió y al siguiente día el animal amaneció muerto así era con todas sus mascotas que aquella mujer tocaba, además a su abuela nunca la había tratado bien a pesar de ser su propia hija. Paso la comida y la señora abandono la casa, ella se fue a dormir y soñó con aquella niña sentada en el mismo lugar que había ocupado la visita la miraba atentamente pero en el sueño solo ella podía verla las demás personas que se encontraban ahí no podían hacerlo aquel sueño era bastante realista. La niña no dejaba de mirarla y pronto comenzó a tocar la mesa con los dedos creando un sonido: tum , tum, tum; Natasha solo articulo un "hola" bastante nerviosa, la niña detuvo el sonido que producían sus dedos durante unos segundos para después continuar. Natasha estaba bastante nerviosa - quien eres? - pregunto asustada. La niña no respondió simplemente la miro luego miro a la mesa, levanto su mano hasta el cuello y paso el dedo índice por este de izquierda a derecha (simbolizando tal vez muerte) luego la señalo con su dedo índice y a continuación paso la mano derecha por la mesa como si tratara de limpiarla. Luego Natasha despertó de aquel sueño sudando ante lo realista que pareció aquello. Se levanto a desayunar y se fijo en la superficie de la mesa, no había nada - solo un sueño- susurro a si misma. Pero no pudo mas con su curiosidad y reviso la silla y la mesa. Descubrió que debajo de esta había un manchón de sangre hecho por dedos. Se apresuro a limpiarlo asustada y nerviosa. Acaso la niña le había dicho que la mataría? Pero luego recordó que aquella señora se había cortado con el cuchillo y momentos antes de irse a lavar la mano la había ocultado abajo, seguramente a ella le pertenecía aquella mancha de sangre._

Y también la había visto hace apenas una semana en otro sueño: _Aquel dia le dolia la cabeza y se había ido a dormir un rato a las 3 de la tarde en su habitación en la casa de su madre, la pequeña niña se encontraba parada a la mitad del pasillo frente a la puerta de su cuarto ella se encontraba recostada en su cama era como si despertara y realmente la viera. Ante el temor que le causaba aquella niña intento no verla pues era bastante realista y confuso, y si de verdad estaba viéndola? , un momento después despertó se tranquilizo un poco y se levanto de la cama sudando y nerviosa._

_Ese día ante aquellos sueños que eran tan reales coloco pintura fresca sobre la pasta de una libreta y la dejo ahí sobre el piso - Si eres real te pido una señal, dime lo que quieres, quieres que te ayude? Necesito saber si eres real entiendes, quiero que escribas algo aquí para comprobar que de verdad existes y eres real - dijo antes de irse a dormir. Aquella noche se despertó sudando pero no logro recordar lo que soñaba. A la mañana siguiente se levanto y examino la pasta tenia pequeños rayones en línea recta, Natasha tenia 2 posibilidades: 1.- como era noche cuando coloco la pintura ella misma había podido dejar allí aquellos rayones, 2.- la niña en verdad existía pero bueno tenia seis años tal vez no sabia escribir….. Aquello la estaba volviendo realmente loca ya no sabia que era real y que no lo era. _

_.__

La niña como en los anteriores encuentros sola la miraba atentamente. – En verdad existes? - pregunto Natasha asustada_ - como se me ocurre preguntar eso si es parte de mi imaginación me dará la respuesta que yo quiera y si no lo es… como sabré… ahh _estoy enloqueciendo! – Pensó, suspiro - Tranquila tu eres Natasha Legarra no le temas a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte - se dijo a si misma – necesitas ayuda?, puedo ayudarte? Por que me sigues? - pregunto

La niña no dio respuesta alguna ignorando aquellas preguntas mientras la seguía observando. Se acerco a un árbol y comenzó a dibujar algo en el Natasha atemorizada no se movió ni un centímetro solo observo como aquella niña con su uña dibujaba algo en el árbol lo que la angustio mas - sus uñas son como cuchillos – pensó y retrocedió un paso, la niña la miro y luego comenzó a escuchar la voz de Martha - hay que llevarla aun hospital, y ya anocheció, sabes? Esto es escalofriante! Te dije que no viniéramos - murmuraba las voces aumentaron su volumen y al fin despertó de aquel sueño.

- Mira ya despertó - le dijo Fred a Martha

- Perfecto hay que largarnos quieren? - dijo ella

Ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de algunos grillos en todo aquel bosque, realmente era tenebroso de noche. Fred y Martha ayudaron a Natasha a ponerse de pie.

- estas bien? - pregunto Fred

- Si tranquilo ya me había pasado otras veces algo parecido pero nunca me había desmayado - respondió Natasha

- Bueno hay que irnos - dijo Fred

- Espera - los detuvo Natasha, mientras miraba el árbol que había aparecido en aquel sueño que había tenido durante su desmayo. Camino hacia el. Mientras sus compañeros la miraban extrañados por su actitud.

Natasha saco su teléfono y lo coloco frente al árbol para intentar ver si había algo ahí, después de examinarlo unos momentos encontró un pequeño mensaje:

"_No preguntes si no quieres saber las respuestas"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno amm.. espero les guste en este capitulo se presenta la primera creatura de esta historia, espero les guste y alguien lo lea XDD**_

**Capitulo 3: Bienvenidos a Silent Hill**

Natasha estaba bastante confundida. A que preguntas se refería aquel grabado? Las que le había hecho a aquella niña? O las que se hacia ella misma diariamente o las que le exigía a una figura de cerámica que simbolizaba a Dios?. Su fe por la creencia de su Dios también se desvanecía al no encontrar aquellas respuestas que ella deseaba se suponía que Dios era perfecto y bueno , dedicado a ayudarlos cuando se le necesitase ya que el era el creador de todos aquellos mortales que habitaban aquel mundo. Por que no quería darle respuestas? Sabia de que alguna forma no las merecía no había sido lo que se considera una buena persona pero estaba segura de que tampoco era la peor, pero luego venia una contradicción ya que realmente no lo recordaba pero confiaba en que siendo niña no había podido hacer nada tan malo como para merecer aquel olvido por parte de su Dios. Además a base de los textos que ella acostumbraba leer sus ideas sobre lo bueno y lo malo estaban confusas, el texto parecía tener razón y decía que solo la persona que realiza el acto puede darle un sentido bueno o malo a sus acciones y culparse de ello, al analizarlo ella noto que esto tenia razón pero era confuso: si una persona mataba a un asesino las personas que ignoraran que la victima había asesinado a muchas personas , lo considerarían malo y lo condenarían a prisión, pero para el, el habría hecho lo correcto habría evitado mas muertes si lo hubiera hecho con ese fin, el sujeto viviría sin culpas a pesar de que las demás personas si lo culpen pues el hizo lo que creyó bueno. En cambio si una persona mataba a un asesino y muchas personas estaban consientes de que la victima era un asesino y lo ayudaban por esa razón a no ser condenado, a las personas les habría parecido buena persona, pero que tal si el asesino por venganza o conveniencia entonces habría hecho algo malo pero solo si el lo consideraba malo se culparía. Esto se reflejaba en libros como _El extranjero de Albert Camus_. Para ella entonces no era malo lo que había hecho ella solo se defendía y humillaba a algunas personas que de alguna forma lo merecían, sin embargo aun tenia un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, pero al mismo tiempo no lo entendía pues ella tampoco podía juzgar si alguien se merecía algo o no solo la misma persona puede decidirlo.

- Que pasa? - pregunto Martha acercándose - que hay ahí?

- Nada - respondió mientras dejaba de alumbrar aquel árbol, no les diría nada por que seria muy extraño y claramente quedaría como lo que se llama "una loca" frente a sus compañeros.

Observo un trozo de papel tirado en el piso, se agacho a levantarlo y leyó el mensaje escrito en el:

"_Si no tienes valor suficiente para aceptar tu realidad no vengas a un lugar donde todo te mostrara la verdad"_

- Déjame ver - dijo Fred quitándole el papel de las manos y leyéndolo en voz alta.

- Que significa? - pregunto Natasha a Fred

- No lo se - respondió el chico

- Nat .. hay que irnos - dijo jalándola del brazo

- No- respondió ella deteniéndose en seco

- que? - pregunto Martha.

- Hay que seguir - repuso Natasha

- Te haz vuelto loca? - pregunto Martha - nosotros nos largamos - dijo mientras avanzaba por el camino por el que habían llegado, pero se detuvo al notar que Fred tampoco avanzaba.

- Que les pasa? - dijo Martha mirándolos a ambos.

- Creo que… Silent Hill nos esta llamando… , esto es bastante raro y yo …. si realmente existe aquel lugar quiero ir allí, quiero obtener respuestas, además tal vez en un lugar como ese aprenda a apreciar mi vida, tal vez … estando al borde de la muerte ame mi vida… y puede que le encuentre el propósito a esta …- dijo Natasha decidida a seguir aquel sendero con o sin ellos, a pesar de aquel enorme temor que la consumía por dentro, realmente deseaba que la acompañaran pero no podía depender de la gente ella lo había dicho saldría adelante por ella misma, no necesitaba ayuda.

- Yo te acompañare - dijo Fred - de cualquier modo no hay nada que me forcé a quedarme en esta realidad, no tengo nada …

- Y tu padre Fred? - pregunto Martha

- Es como un desconocido ni siquiera se dará cuenta.. - respondió el intentando contener unas lagrimas.

- Tendré que acompañarlos no? Si me voy sola me perderé en el camino de regreso - dijo Martha, aunque también analizo su situación y tampoco existía nada que la forzara a quedarse ahí, pero tenia miedo había escuchado de Silent Hill en diversas ocasiones y sabia que eran videojuegos de terror y sangre donde casi nunca había un final "feliz" sino todo lo contrario algo trágico.

Los tres continuaron con su caminata hacia lo desconocido.

Por fin llegaron, un letrero anuncio que habían conseguido su objetivo, aunque realmente no sabían si aun querían seguir.

" _Welcome Silent Hill"_

Natasha trago saliva y avanzo con la pequeña esperanza de que aquello fuera de nuevo tan solo una pesadilla pero a la vez con la ilusión de obtener sus anheladas respuestas. Fred la siguió y Martha los imito.

- En verdad estamos aquí? - pregunto Natasha rompiendo aquel silencio estremecedor mientras se giraba a mirarlos.

- E…eso creo - respondió Fred tragando saliva - Creo… que vamos a morir, que firmamos nuestra sentencia de muerte desde el primer paso que dimos después del letrero…

- Yo no voy a morir, no aquí, no sin obtener respuestas. Voy a vencer a la muerte.. - aclaro ella

- No digas tonterías, nadie puede vencer a la muerte y tu no lo harás, todos debemos morir entiéndelo de una vez, y ahora estamos aquí por algo que no se, tuve un ataque de curiosidad por venir aquí y la verdad no se que es lo que busco, y si todo lo que dicen de este lugar es cierto ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que no saldremos vivos…. - dijo el

- Y te preocupa? Te preocupa no salir vivo? Acaso estas perdiendo algo? Fred se lo miserable que es tu vida, si viniste aquí fue por que no hay nada allá afuera para ti o por que no lograste encontrar nada que viene siendo lo mismo

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no quiero morir en este maldito lugar

- Y por que tienes miedo? Que fue lo que hiciste?

- Que? De que demonios hablas? No he hecho nada

- Entonces no veo a que le temes, el lema de Silent Hill: _"Dime cuales son tus culpas y te diré cual es tu condena"_

- Y cuales son las tuyas ehh? Cual es tu condena según tus culpas Natasha? - pregunto Fred extrañado

- No lo se…. No recuerdo cuales son mis culpas no puedo saber cual es mi condena, por eso es que vine aquí para encontrar respuestas.. – respondió Natasha mientras bajaba la vista - y no me iré sin ellas - agrego mientras avanzaba

Fred dudo unos momentos evaluando la situación - espera! - dijo mientras caminaba siguiéndola - iré contigo

- Yo me largo - dijo Martha pero al voltear ya no había camino si no un enorme vacio en el que no se veía fondo la tierra que había en este parecía quemada y desprendía unos cuantos residuos de carbón. Al otro lado estaba el bosque y el sendero por el que habían llegado - pero que demonios….. - dijo sorprendida y aterrorizada apenas hace unos minutos habían pasado y ese agujero no se encontraba ahí como es que ahora estaba ahí. Ahora tendría que seguir con sus compañeros hasta que encontrara otra salida pues no había forma alguna de cruzar por ahí. - Maldita sea! Ahora estamos atrapados aquí! Y vamos a morir todos - dijo mientras le daba un ataque de pánico. Sus compañeros lograron tranquilizarla a los pocos minutos.

- Bien si de verdad existen aquellas criaturas…. Me gustaría que pudiéramos protegernos - dijo Fred mientras abría la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y sacaba del interior 3 armas de fuego no muy grandes, municiones, le entrego una a Natasha, otra a Martha y se quedaba con la tercera.

- Por que demonios traes armas? - pregunto Martha recibiendo dudosa la pistola que le ofrecía.

- Mi padre es policía ya lo saben tiene un arsenal en la casa nunca las toco pero… si este lugar existía no quería venir desarmado – dijo el

- Pero bueno el pueblo existe eso no significa que existan los monstruos … - dijo Martha - aunque buena idea que las trajeras - dijo al recordare lo que había pasado con el camino.

- Realmente creen que exista o que hayan sido verdad todas esas historias? Las que cuentan los videojuegos? - pregunto Natasha

- No lo se, lo que si es que en la realidad solo tenemos una vida y hay que cuidarla… - Respondió Fred, mientras continuaba sacando cosas de la maleta como cuchillos, y lámparas.

Natasha reviso su bolsa dentro había: una navaja, 3 bolígrafos con tinta de colores, su celular el cual no tenia señal, un pequeño desarmador y un juego de ganzúas que solo usaba cuando se le olvidaban las llaves de su casa, también llevaba unos cuarzos de colores, un dije en forma de estrella y un dije en forma de cruz grabado con símbolos de protección ya que ella era un tanto supersticiosa.

- Las ganzúas … si sabes usarlas nos servirán - dijo Fred

Avanzaron juntos unos metros adelante encontraron un mapa pegado a la pared. Lo observaron unos instantes.

- Bueno… y a donde vamos genios? - pregunto molesta Martha.

- No lo se… - respondió Natasha con un hilo de voz, en el vidrio que protegía aquel mapa se reflejaba una figura. Natasha volteo con rapidez, para encontrarse a pocos metros de ellos con un ser deformado con un exagerado parecido a los que se podían observar en el videojuego Missionary era su nombre dentro de la saga, la diferencia es que esta vez no era un personaje de videojuego, era totalmente real y se encontraba frente a ellos, todos se quedaron asombrados y horrorizados. Aquella criatura llevaba un saco cubriéndole la cabeza y una soga alrededor del cuello. También llevaba un conjunto de hábitos, al igual que un delantal de carnicero, portaba grandes guantes rojos muy parecido al color que tiene la sangre fresca, unas hojas de acero salían de sus muñecas. - Sepárense corran en distintas direcciones pero no se alejen mucho no sabemos que mas cosas hay por aquí - les dijo Natasha. El extraño ser novio la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras observaba el piso, levanto la cabeza y miro hacia donde se encontraba Natasha que no se había movido de ahí. Sus compañeros a varios metros de distancia separados la miraban alarmados

_- por que no se mueve?_ - pensó Fred preocupado pero demasiado atemorizado como para acercarse

Natasha observaba aquel ser aterrador, era una sensación horrible, no podía lograr moverse no sentía el cuerpo estaba paralizada. El monstruo miro hacia los lados mientras chocaba aquellas hojas dobles que poseía en lugar de manos. Natasha luchaba por obtener el control de su cuerpo no pensaba morir, no en ese lugar, era mas fuerte que eso, podía hacerlo. Extrajo el arma de su pantalón y apunto hacia la creatura esta la miro y enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella, a penas logro moverse a tiempo de ahí y se quedo sorprendida con respecto a la velocidad de aquel ser, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada pues enseguida se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella con sus dos filosas hojas dobles, logro esquivarlo pero no del todo el missionary logro hacerle una herida un tanto profunda en el brazo izquierdo. Sus compañeros miraban sorprendidos aquello sin poder articular palabra alguna ni movimiento. Natasha prolifero un gemido de dolor ante la herida y comenzó a disparar hacia el monstruo. Este detenía las balas cruzando sus hojas de acero con rapidez, mientras corría hacia ella. Natasha tiro el arma al esquivar otro ataque por parte del missionary. Debía esquivarlo lo que le impedía lograr encontrar el cuchillo dentro de su bolsa. La herida continuaba sangrando con rapidez ella sentía que iba a volverse a desmayar y eso le costaría la vida, desesperada lanzo la bolsa al piso haciendo que las cosas salieran de esta - allí esta - susurro mirando apenas de reojo el cuchillo en el piso, comenzaba a marearse las cosas se distorsionaban perdió el equilibrio y callo al piso lo que le salvo la vida pues el missionary iba a degollarla, escucho el sonido de las hojas chocando sobre ella. - No… No!- grito ella a falta de sus sentidos iba a morir. El monstruo separo sus hojas de nuevo y volteo hacia abajo como si la observara, levanto una de sus hojas de acero sobre ella para acabar con su vida – No voy a morir así… - tomo uno de los bolígrafos del piso y lo encajo en el costal y en la cara del missionary, este dio un paso hacia atrás. Natasha tomo en cuchillo, embistió al missionary y se lo encajo en la cara repetidas veces al distorsionar la figura del costal que cubría el rostro de aquel ser. El color rojo consumió todo el costal. Ella siguió encajándolo cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que se desmayo .

Sus compañeros estaban inmóviles, sorprendidos y un enorme terror era dueño de sus rostros, ante aquella escena. Unos momentos después Fred acudió a el lugar donde yacía muerto el monstruo y desmayada sobre el su compañera. Estaba bastante sorprendido no pensaba que abría forma de ganarle a aquel espantoso ser, ella lo había logrado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno espero que les guste. Solo algunas de las creaturas y personajes aquí mencionadas me pertenecen. Si voy mal díganme, ya que es mi primer fic de Silent Hill. Saludos gracias por comentar.**_

**Capitulo 4: Solos**

Sus compañeros se acercaron a Natasha, mientras buscaban un lugar donde ocultarse pues había la posibilidad de que existieran mas de esas criaturas, Martha leyó un texto en una de las hojas de acero del Missionary muerto : "_Mientras mas quieras huir, mas cerca estarás de mi"_. Martha trago saliva, pero decidió no mencionarle nada a Fred.

Natasha despertó, Fred estaba a su lado junto con Martha, se ocultaban bajo un mostrador en una especie de tienda.

- Shh - susurro Martha que estaba sudando del nerviosismo. Natasha examino su brazo tenia un torniquete hecho con un trozo de ropa.

- Donde estamos?- pregunto Natasha en voz baja

- No tengo idea nos metimos al primer lugar que encontramos, hay unas cosas ahí afuera - respondió Martha

- Oficialmente los bolígrafos son armas mortales - dijo Natasha mostrando una sonrisa son un poco de dolor por la herida de su brazo.

- Así parece - dijo Fred devolviendo la sonrisa, un poco confundido al notar que a pesar de que Natasha casi pierde la vida se atrevía a hacer un comentario tan poco serio como ese.

- Entonces…. Todo es real? Heather, James, Alessa. Todas las historias? - pregunto Natasha

- Tal vez no. Tal vez los personajes fueron ficticios. - respondió Fred

- No lo creo, esa cosa aparece en uno de los videojuegos, asi que al parecer las historias deben de tener algo de reales. Cada persona que ha estado aquí debió de aportar su pequeño grano de arena para crear esto. Lo que temo es lo que yo puedo aportar aquí.. – declaro Natasha

- a que te refieres con aportaron?

- Ese Missionery no lo creo la mente de ninguno de nosotros , en el videojuego fue Heather lo que significa que posiblemente los monstruos que surgen de la mente de todos los que han estado aquí los han dejado, así que no necesariamente todos son creados por nosotros. Nos enfrentaremos a algunas culpas de los demás eso creo…

- Escuchen - informo Martha

- Que? - pregunto Fred

- Nada, ya no se escucha nada - respondió Martha

- Hay que movernos - dijo Natasha levantándose cuidadosamente, observo el lugar y encontró un mapa carcomido de las esquinas, lo cogió - esto nos servirá - dijo, detrás de este había una pequeña rima:

"_Si la verdad quieres hallar _

_Donde la perdiste deberás buscar_

_Sola haz de continuar_

_Pues la compañía al abismo te llevara"_

- Hay que separarnos - informo Natasha a sus compañeros

- Que? Te haz vuelto loca? No gracias - respondió Fred

- Debemos hacerlo, cada quien su verdad – repuso Natasha

._

Fred caminaba nervioso por una calle solitaria, a donde debía ir?, que estaba buscando?

._

- "donde la perdiste deberás buscar" - leyó en voz baja Natasha - La escuela?, El hospital? - Aunque no estaba segura se dirigió a la escuela.

Camino por los pasillos de esta, con el arma en las manos, reuniendo su coraje. Todas las aulas de clase estaban vacías y las cubría una gruesa capa de polvo. Al mirar dentro de un salón se encontró con una mujer sentada frente a un escritorio, Natasha entro observando con atención a aquella misteriosa mujer.

- Llegas tarde Natasha Legarra - dijo la mujer mirándola. Era de tez blanca como Natasha con los ojos café oscuro, el cabello negro azabache recogido, vestía una falda gris, una camisa rosa pálido, con unas media y unos zapatos charol negros.

- ¿disculpe? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - pregunto Natasha

- No tienes lo que se necesita, no es suficiente, no estas lista - dijo la mujer

- De que habla? - pregunto confundida Natasha

- Te tiemblan las manos, aun tienes miedo. Hay querida niña en verdad espero que sobrevivas - dijo la mujer, todo se torno oscuro a su alrededor.

- No entiendo - dijo Natasha nerviosa, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió una respiración se alejo de inmediato.

Volteo para encontrarse con una figura espectral: portaba una túnica negra, la mitad de su cara eran solo huesos amarillentos sin carne manchados por sangre seca, en esta parte de la cara en la cuenca donde debería estar su ojo se asomaba un gusano negro y peludo tenia 5 pequeños ojos. La otra mitad de su cara aun tenia trozos de carne al rojo vivo, sus dientes formaban un circulo perfecto y estaban al descubierto. Su ojo el que se encontraba en la mitad que aun tenia carne tenia varios derrames y era de un color azul eléctrico. Lo que debería ser su mano izquierda estaba formada por cuatro filosas cuchillas de huesos, su mano derecha aun conservaba una forma humana pero carecía de carne. Natasha dio pasos hacia atrás con el corazón palpitándole al cien, ocultando los gritos de terror que salían de su alma. Aquella mujer había desaparecido del lugar. La criatura se acerco lentamente dejando huellas de sangre. Natasha le disparo pero las balas no le hacían daño. Reunió el poco valor que le quedaba aun y corrió hacia la salida del aula paso junto al ser quien intento cortarla con su mano izquierda, Natasha logro esquivarlo y siguió corriendo. Salió del salón, del lado derecho se acercaba una creatura sin brazos y rostro con un agujero negro en el pecho, corrió entonces por el pasillo izquierdo. - _entra a los baños _- le susurro una voz. Natasha dudosa entro en estos. Busco una salida visible pero no había nada. Abrió las puertas de los baños y en el ultimo había un enorme agujero negro, lo alumbro con su lámpara pero no se podía ver a donde llegaba. Algo golpeo la puerta de la entrada. - entra - le indico la voz. Natasha con todo el temor de con lo que se encontraría en aquel lugar a donde llevara el agujero acepto. La tierra que había en aquel agujero estaba mojada lo que le permitió resbalar con rapidez, se dio un buen golpe al llegar al final de este. Alumbro con la lámpara al parecer estaba en el drenaje de las alcantarillas. Camino para encontrar la salida y se encontró con varios NumBody`s a quienes mato rápidamente con la ayuda de su arma.

._

._

Fred entro a el Edificio de Oficinas se encontró con unos cuantos Numb Body y los elimino su pistola. Revisaba el lugar y vio a una figura femenina entrar al lugar

- Madre? - pregunto extrañado ante el increíble parecido que la mujer tenia con su madre a diferencia de que el cabello de ella era negro y el de esta mujer pelirrojo. - ¿Quien es usted?

- Ángela - respondió la mujer que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con la figura de un cisne negro en este. - y tu padre ya a llegado?

- Usted conoce a mi padre? - dijo Fred confundido - No tiene por que venir, el no esta enterado de a donde vine - respondió Fred

- Vendrá, el quiere matarme… tienes que ayudarme! - grito la mujer mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba ante el.

- El seria incapaz de hacer eso - Declaro Fred

- El lo hará, lo hará! Tienes que ayudarme.. - dijo Ángela

- Esta bien, quédate conmigo, si mi padre llega yo hablare con el - respondió Fred

Salieron del lugar caminaron unas cuantas calles. Todo comenzó a transformarse.

Una figura apareció tenia altura humana, portaba un traje negro desgarrado, una camisa blanca manchado de sangre, traía enredadas en el cuello unas cadenas que hacían que sangrara, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda ensangrentada. Se arranco una mano frente a ellos y la tiro al piso, extrajo de su muñeca una arma de fuego. Y momentos después su mano comenzó a regenerarse hasta obtener la forma exacta de la que yacía en el piso. Fred jalo a Ángela y ambos comenzaron a correr. El monstruo comenzó a dispárales y a caminar arrastrando los pies. Fred le disparaba a aquel ser mientras corría. La criatura se detenía unos momentos al recibir el impacto de la balas y luego comenzaba a regenerarse. El y su compañera se refugiaron en la escuela debajo de un escritorio. Su alrededor cambio de nuevo.

._

._

Desde que se habían separado Martha se había ocultado en una caja de basura metálica bastante amplia. Su alrededor comenzó a cambiar. Ella continuaba aterrada sin realizar movimiento alguno. Empezó a escuchar una dulce y seductora voz que pronunciaba su nombre en forma de canto. Intrigada por la dueña de la voz levanto la tapa de su escondite y se asomo. En la esquina de la calle se encontraba una hermosa mujer con un diminuto parecido a ella. Saleo de su escondite y se acerco a la misteriosa mujer.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Martha a aquella mujer

La mujer se movió agraciadamente para mirar a Martha - Marcela- respondió con una voz exquisita - que te trae por aquí querida?

- Vine con mis compañeros - respondió Martha.

Marcela tuvo una especie de convulsión y callo al piso. Martha se acerco a ella

- Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Martha preocupada.

Marcela levanto el rostro este daba la impresión de que se derretía eliminando toda aquella hermosura y dando paso a un rostro demacrado y aterrador. Sus dedos se torcían y los extremos de estos se abrieron y comenzaron a chorrear algo parecido al acido con un color rojo sangre. Martha retrocedió aterrada por la drástica transformación que la mujer había sufrido. Marcela le lanzo el acido que brotaba de sus dedos. Martha apenas logro esquivarlo y emprendió su huida. Entro una escuela que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí. En los pasillos había varios monstruos de los que tenían un agujero negro en el pecho, pero Martha aterrada por su perseguidora paso corriendo entre estos y se oculto en los baños. Se escondió en el penúltimo ya que en el ultimo se encontraba un enorme agujero sin fondo. Nerviosa subió los pies sobre la taza e intento tranquilizarse. Marcela entro en los baños pero se detuvo a contemplar su figura reflejada en el espejo de tocador - No! - grito Marcela. Tuvo otra especie de convulsión y volvió a su forma humana. La puerta del baño donde se encontraba Martha se abrió, Martha sostenía la pistola apuntando con nerviosismo pero se encontró de nuevo con Marcela, su rostro era hermoso como antes.

- que hace? - le pregunto Marcela al notar que Martha le apuntaba.

- Tu… - dijo Martha, salió del baño sin dejar de apuntarle a Marcela. Una de las criaturas de las que había en el pasillo entro, Martha observo como se movía tambaleante hacia ella. Marcela le arrebato el arma y le disparo a la criatura asesinándolo. El ambiente cambio de nuevo.

._

._

Después del cambio Fred y Ángela salieron de su escondite. En el pizarrón había un mensaje:

"_No lo recuerdas?_

_O no quieres aceptarlo?_

_Tus culpas son demasiadas_

_Y quieres negarlas_

_Pero la verdad será revelada_

_Y a la brevedad tendrás que pagarlas."_

- Que significa? - pregunto Ángela

- No lo se - respondió. Una serie de imágenes apareció de pronto en su mente lo que lo dejo un poco desorientado.

._

._

Natasha logro subir de nuevo a la superficie. El mundo volvió a cambiar. Noto un grabado en la tapa de la alcantarilla por la que había salido.

"_Si quieres vivir mas te vale_

_No dejar de temer_

_ni tampoco de correr"_

A lo lejos observo una especie de araña gigantesca acercarse a ella, sus colmillos parecían forrados por metal y babeaba una sustancia verdosa.

- Hay no… - dijo mientras emprendía huida aquella cosa la alcanzaba con rapidez.

Intento disparar pero se había quedado sin carga - _y justo ahora, tenia que ser.._ - pensó. Natasha tenia una leve aracnofiobia que en ese momento crecía. La araña la alcanzo, sentía como la muerte la acariciaba un rose frio y relajador a la vez que aterrador y paralizador. Tomo una bocanada de aire - _mi ultimo respiro_ - pensó . Había fallado, la muerte la estaba reclamando y las ultimas imágenes que conservaría eran las de un arácnido mutante - _lindo.. -_ pensó . Escucho un choque de acero sobre ella. Eran varias personas que portaban trajes y cascos parecidos a los de los buzos.

Rosalie la mujer que había encontrado en aquella aula le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Natasha acepto la ayuda confundida. ¿por que la ayudaba si antes la había querido muerta?

- Por que? - pregunto Natasha

- Sobreviviste a Death, no lo mataste pero escapar de el es una Azaña, probaste que eras la correcta, te necesitamos viva. No esperes mas ayuda tuviste suerte de que estuviera cerca… - respondió Rosalie.

- Por que me necesitan? - pregunto Natasha. Si los videojuegos eran basados en la realidad entonces ellos debían ser miembros de la orden y si la necesitaban no era para nada bueno

- Ya lo veras linda- dijo Rosalie esbozando una sonrisa con malicia - suficiente, ella debe matarla para vencer el miedo - le dijo Rosalie a los hombres que estaban luchando contra la araña. Miro de nuevo a Natasha y le ofreció algo parecido a una catana de acero con el mango negro - tu turno

Natasha acepto el arma que le ofrecía Rosalie. Se acerco ocultando todo aquel temor que sentía y le quemaba por dentro y encajo con fuerza la catana en el rostro del arácnido repetidas veces mientras este daba gruñidos de dolor. Con cada golpe que le daba a la araña eliminaba el miedo.

- Bien hecho - la felicito Rosalie - puedes quedártela - le dijo mirando la catana - continua sola

- No hay alguna pista ¿ - pregunto Natasha. Ella debía saber.

- mmm… - Rosalie pensó unos segundos y luego dijo:

"_La sangre es una tragedia_

_No puedes huir de ella_

_Pues corre en tus venas"_

Lo primero que se le vino en mente a Natasha fue el hospital. Rosalie y su equipo desapareció entre la niebla. Natasha tuvo otro mareo y se desmayo.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha despertó en una camilla de hospital. A su lado se encontraba una chica al parecer casi de la misma edad con el cabello pelirrojo y largo.

- Donde estoy? - pregunto Natasha confundida mirando hacia los lados.

- En el hospital necesitabas medicina para tu herida - respondió la pelirroja.

Natasha miro su brazo estaba vendado intento levantar las vendas para mirar como se encontraba, pero la mano de la chica pelirroja lo impidió - tranquila .. ya esta curada - le dijo - Mi nombre es Lara Parker

- Natasha, Natasha Legarra un gusto- respondió. Natasha suponía que a Lara la había enviado aquella mujer que la había salvado de el arácnido.

- El gusto es mío querida – dijo Lara - Te seguía el paso, doy gracias de que sufrieras aquel desmayo de lo contrario jamás te hubiera alcanzado

- Por que me seguías? - pregunto Natasha confundida

- Yo te traje aquí – respondió Lara - No quería hacerlo pero ya eh esperado demasiado

- No entiendo

- Te mostrare - dijo Lara inclinándose sobre Natasha, coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y soplo una bocanada de aire. Natasha comenzó a ver unos cuantos recuerdos de cuando Lara era pequeña. Al parecer su hermano había hecho algo que disgusto a Rosalie y habían condenado a el chico a ser sacrificado, pero su madre intento protegerlo y se considero traición, también fue sacrificada. Lara también debía ser sacrificada pero no lo habían hecho en lugar de eso la mantenían prisionera. La apariencia de Lara era la de la misma niña de sus sueños. Lara se separo de Natasha

- Disculpa si te molesto tal atrevimiento de mi parte, pero tenia que mostrártelo – dijo Lara un poco sonrojada y apenada

- Solo no se lo menciones a mi novio o me asesinara – dijo Natasha

- Bien, mi madre sabia que no podía evitar que mi hermano fuera sacrificado, conservaba la esperanza de escapar con el de este lugar pero tendría que dejarme a mi, no quería que me asesinaran así que lo planeo bien hizo algo para que solo yo pudiera encontrarte, así me mantendrían viva por que nos necesitan, hay algo dentro de ti la esencia de Alessa, su sangre una pequeña parte de ella esta impregnada en ti

- Jaja que esto? Silent Hill 3? Y yo soy Heather su reencarnación? - dijo Natasha mientras se reía divertida por lo estúpido que aquello sonaba

- No … solo tienes su sangre y ellos solo quieren eso. Te sorprenderá que yo también tengo un poco de la esencia de ella

- Si? Y de donde la saco tu madre? Se la vendió alguien? Empiezo a creer que realmente no estoy aquí mas bien creo que estoy en coma o algo así y estoy imaginando todo esto

- No es así, yo soy real. Escucha esto es serio quiero que Rosalie pague y tu debes ayudarme, si no lo haces te sacrificaran y ambas moriremos aquí

- Las amenazas no me asustan - dijo Natasha defensiva

- Solo intento cumplir mi promesa… entiendes? Tenemos una especie de vinculo y yo esperaba que me ayudaras ya que también gracias a que yo no e dicho nada tu y tu familia siguen viviendo. Esos dijes que tienes en el cuello te los dio mi madre para ocultarte y que no te encontraran me lo debes

- Yo no le debo a nadie, ocultarme también te mantuvo viva a ti no?

- Muerta en vida, viviendo un infierno todo este tiempo…

- Que tengo que hacer?

- Solo sigue mis instrucciones, tengo que usar tus ojos, debes dejarme entrar, si me ignoras dejaras de oírme y me sacaras. - dijo Lara, se escucho un golpe metálico - No hay tiempo! Nos encontraron, solo escúchame no te desvíes, y ambas conseguiremos venganza.

Unos hombres entraron a la habitación seguidos de Rosalie y se llevaron a Lara quien ni siquiera se esforzó por liberarse de aquella opresión.

- Que te dijo? - le pregunto Rosalie a Natasha

- No le entendí nada, creo que enloqueció - mintió Natasha con una actuación convincente.

- Bien, sigue adelante - dijo Rosalie mirando el dije que colgaba del cuello de Natasha y salió de la habitación

_- Quítatelo.. el dije - le susurro la voz - ahora te localiza con eso, sirvió para ocultarte pero ahora es como un rastreador. _

Natasha dudo un poco para ella era de protección, pero al parecer lo que decía Lara era verdad, si no de que otra forma la había encontrado dos veces seguidas Rosalie? Aunque… la había salvado del arácnido. Y si la que la engañaba era Lara? En quien debía confiar? Al final decidió quitárselo, si ignoraba a Lara ya no podría escucharla.

_- Tienes que salir del hospital - le susurro Lara _

La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, no había salida estaba atrapada. Natasha sintió otro mareo y se sentó sobre la camilla para recuperarse.

- tu causas los mareos? - pregunto Natasha a Lara

_- No _

A Natasha le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo tirarse al piso y arrastrarse de dolor. La puerta salió volando violentamente hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué demonios? - dijo Natasha mientras observaba la puerta e intentaba levantarse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo la voz de Lara

- No tengo idea. Tomo la catana obsequió de Rosalie que se encontraba junto a la camilla y salió al pasillo.


End file.
